


Disturbed Peace & Simple Love

by immortalpoptart



Series: Friends, Allies & Enemies [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Beta'd, The crossover we deserve, We Die Like Men, apparently it's not socially acceptable to eat people, everything is on fire but it's fine, idk how to tag, peter just wants friends, venom's a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpoptart/pseuds/immortalpoptart
Summary: After the whole thing with that purple grape Thanos, everyone has been living their lives and nothing much has happened, until a big, gay alien thing starts eating people in San Francisco and the Avengers get called in.  Will Eddie be able to hide his alien spouse from Earth's Mightiest Heroes and maybe get away with living a quiet life?  The way things have gone in the past year, probably not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes, please give feedback! It's very much appreciated! I will try and get chapters out every week or two, I promise! Love you guys!

Normal didn’t have a proper definition these days, primarily in the bustling city of New York, but it applied to the rest of the world, it was just more common to fight an alien in the back alley of a Taco Bell on a Saturday afternoon when you were strolling in New York City. But it was odd to see any aliens out of New York, for some reason, especially if said alien was a giant, human eating goop monster that Peter saw on a Buzzfeed article on his way to school.

Peter had been scrolling through his Instagram feed, mostly nestling himself in the explore section, and had been mindlessly swiping until a grainy image of a buff black monster, with lots of teeth and a long tongue. His mind wandered back to that conversation Natasha and Tony had been having yesterday, something about an alien that ate people in San Francisco and having to investigate, but Peter had been too caught up in his English homework and their hushed voices turned into white noise.

He didn’t read anything put in the caption beyond where the photo was taken and some crackpot theories, which even his brain had trouble filtering out all the bullshit that they produced. Peter tapped the save button and his finger hovered over the off button before he received a text from Mr. Stark.

[Mr. Stark] Sent at 8:06am

[Mr. Stark] Hey kid, Happy’s picking you up in front of your school, we got a mission and need all hands-on deck.

Peter’s face lit up with joy, turning a full one hundred and eighty and hopping down the stairs, jogging up to the edge of the sidewalk as a huge smile spread across his face. Another mission! How exciting! Usually Mr. Stark didn’t like putting Peter in danger but realized Peter would get himself hurt none the less because he always managed to put himself in danger.

Bouncing on the balls of his heels, Peter clutched the phone in his hand and smiled as he saw the familiar black car pull around the corner.

 

Walking into the meeting room, Peter already felt overwhelmed as he saw the familiar faces of several of his idols, not all of them, but quite a few of them. Black Widow was seated next to Captain America, her sleeve rolled up as the captain carefully pushed the ink of a pen into her skin, creating delicate swirls and other beautiful patterns. Mr. Stark was at the head of the table, Falcon was on the opposite side of Captain America and seemed to be in a debate with the Winter Soldier, or White Wolf as he went by these days.  
Peter gave a nervous smile and sat at the chair near the door, feeling his hands shake and not wanting to embarrass himself in front of all these important people. Mr. Stark clapped his hands together and rubbed them together, a wide grin spreading across his face as he stood up and pushed a button on a remote, he clutched in his hand.

“Alright team, let’s get down to business.” Announced Mr. Stark, the hologram in the centre of the table illuminating and casting a soft glow across the table, and the hologram itself was of the picture Peter had seen this morning, the one of the monster. “Alright boys and girl, I’ll let our informant take the wheel.”

Black Widow leaned back in her chair and gave everyone and everything an uninterested glance. “This thing has been in the rumour mill for two months, some sort of human eating creature that’s been terrorizing San Francisco. All we know is that it came from the Life Foundation, a corporation that had been running illegal human testing, making them fuse with aliens that one of their rockets had collected on a previous mission. It was reported that all the aliens died, but this proves otherwise.  
“From the files we got, these creatures are called Symbiotes, and in order to survive on our planet, they need to bond with a living organism. There were no successful bondings, all the subjects kept dying, but again, this picture proves otherwise. Only two official reports were made by people who had first hand contact with this specific organism but were vague at best and they both reported the creature as dead.”

Black Widow finished and waited a moment, so all the information could sink in. While Falcon and White Wolf looked astonished and slightly disgusted, especially with all the teeth in the creature’s mouth, Peter was quite interested.

Mr. Stark nodded at Black Widow and flashed another grin. “So, it’s going to be a obtain and contain sort of mission, we want to do some testing on the creature thing and the person it’s seemed to have bonded with. Kid, I hope you got nothing important coming up, because it’s time for a family vacation to San Francisco.”

 

**HUNGRY**

Eddie rolled his eyes, his fingers dancing across the keyboard as he tuned out the whiny demands of Venom, that bastard was always hungry, and Eddie was getting sick of having to do constant snack runs, especially when he had deadlines. It had taken much practice and patience, but Eddie learned to tune out the yelling of his Other successfully.

**If we do not get to feed, we will eat your kidneys..**

“Go for it, bud.” Said Eddie, having heard that same threat on multiple occasions and had grown annoyed at this point instead of fearful. “But if you really want a full meal, go for something bigger, maybe a limb.”

Venom grumbled something and hissed in Eddie’s mind, which Eddie promptly ignored as he reached across the table to grab his glass of water, taking a sip before placing it back down, clearing his throat and continuing to write.

Things had gotten much better after the whole rocket incident, or at least after Venom gave Eddie a heart attack after pulling that dumb stunt. Eddie was a lucky guy, getting his job back, on alright terms with Anne, and getting into a new relationship with the whiny child that only ate chocolate and heads.

**WE ARE NOT A CHILD!**

“That’s something a child would say.” Muttered Eddie, immediately regretting it as he felt something wet and slimy trail up his cheek, only to be met with the grinning face of Venom poking out from behind his shoulder.

“If you will not feed us, then perhaps we will have you as a snack.” Said Venom, earning a snort from Eddie, followed by a full fit of laughter as Eddie wiped away the saliva that Venom had so kindly gifted to him.

“We both know I’m a whole meal, dear.” Said Eddie, Venom grinning widely and nuzzling Eddie’s neck, purring affectionately. “You are a sap and a hazard to my career, I’m never going to get shit done with your needy ass.”

“Takes one to know one.” Replied Venom, his long tongue sticking out and still flashing Eddie with that manic grin of his, which Eddie absolutely loved and could never get enough of. Eddie’s mind was trying to pull itself back to work, but with Venom curled up against his neck, it was quite difficult to remove his eyes from his cute alien boyfriend.

Well, that was until there was a knock on the shitty apartment door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering information, jumping to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I KNOW I SAID EVERY WEEK OR TWO, BUT I GOT REALLY HAPPY WITH ALL THE THINGS YOU GUYS SAID ABOUT MY FIC AND I HAD TO WHIP TOGETHER ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY!

Natasha and Steve stood in the dingy hallway of the run-down apartment building but were in no place to judge when it came to being financed by a multi billion-dollar company where as most of the tenants here worked minimum wage jobs. Steve raised his hand and closed his fist, knocking on the door a few times before letting his arm fall to his side again. 

“Be there in a second!” Came the muffled reply of a male voice, Natasha crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor, she would have preferred to do this the old-fashioned way of interrogation, but this was a delicate situation and she knew that they had to take a different approach. 

The lock clicked, and the door swung open to reveal a man in a grey sweater and jeans, pale skin and messy brown hair with glittering eyes. He flashed a small, nervous smile to both of them and leaned against the doorframe.

“Can I help you?” Asked the man, Eddie Brock, Natasha reminded herself, giving Steve the initiative to put on his act and clear his throat. 

“Hi, we’re from a small company back in New York, and it’s our first big gig as reporters. I’m Sam and this is Nadia, we’re here to ask you about the, uh, Life Foundation incident.” Said Steve, Natasha noticing how Eddie shifted back and crossed his arms, wanting to stay close to himself as his eyes scanned the two of them, suspicion evident in his expression. 

“Uh, yeah sure. I gave a full statement to the police and you could check that, but sure. Come in.” Said Eddie, turning around and gesturing for the two of them to follow him, Natasha closing the door behind her as they did. 

The three of them stood awkwardly in the centre of the apartment, Natasha keeping note of the nervous mannerisms that Eddie demonstrated in front of them, maybe he knew who they actually were and just wanted to get this whole thing over with, or maybe he was hiding something. 

“We just want to know if the rumours about aliens are true, and if you actually came into contact with them.” Prompted Steve, offering a comforting smile while Natasha’s gaze did not waver from Eddie. 

Eddie gave a shrug. “Yeah, shit was fucked, don’t know where you heard the alien part though. Can’t tell you much since I was dealing with undiagnosed schizophrenia, and a breakup, and losing my job, but there was something going on.” 

Steve nodded. “Sorry to hear about that, but did you have any physical contact with any of these rumoured aliens?” 

Eddie shrugged again. “Yeah, for a day maybe, but then it died for some reason. I gave a report, I continued living my life, working on rebuilding myself. That’s really all there is to it.” 

Both Natasha and Steve nodded. “Thank you for your time, this has been very informative.” 

Eddie nodded, Natasha and Steve turning to leave the dingy apartment and closing the door on their way out, hearing muffled talking through the closed door from Eddie. Natasha turned and gave Steve a serious look. 

“He’s hiding something, he was way too nervous to not be.” Whispered Natasha, walking down the hall and pushing open the door to the stairs, footsteps echoing as they hit the concrete. “We’ll be able to compare Eddie’s story with the people James and Sam are questioning.” 

Steve shook his head. “If only they can stop bickering for two minutes.” 

 

“I don’t know why I had to get paired up with you, but we better smarten up or Natasha will smack us upside our heads for not doing our job.” Said Sam, Bucky nodding in agreement as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out, walking a few steps before stopping in front of a pearly white door. Bucky raised a knuckle and rapped on the door, a muffled shout before the door swung open, a lovely strawberry blonde woman with bright eyes and a fine, simple suit offered Bucky and Sam a friendly smile. 

“What can I do for you gentlemen?” Asked the woman, Sam offering a grin in return. 

“Hi Miss Weying, we’re with a small reporting company in New York, and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about the Life Foundation incident a couple months ago.” Said Sam, the woman’s eyes widening before gesturing for the two of them to come in, shutting the door behind them. There was a man with brown hair and a square jaw in the kitchen, giving a look of confusion to the woman. 

“Anne, who are they?” Asked sweater dork, Anne huffing out a sigh and walking over to the living room.   
“They want to know about the alien thing.” Said Anne, sweater dork’s eyes widening before he placed his phone down on the island and striding over to sit with his partner? Spouse? Sam wasn’t too sure, but they were living together.   
“Oh god, that thing was insane.” Said sweater dork, earning a raised eyebrow from Bucky. 

“Could you give us any details?” Asked Bucky, hands folded on his lap and back straight, Sam relaxed a bit more but was intrigued as to what was about to be said. 

Anne huffed out another sigh. “This alien was a problem, putting my ex-fiancé in danger and eating him from the inside out. Tried to choke Dan because it didn’t want to be separated from my ex, then proceeded to rescue my ex from the Life Foundation and make out with him in my body. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant three days. It burned up after the whole rocket incident though, so things are better.” 

An alien that lived in a guy, had a weird alien make out session in his ex’s body before being burned and killed? Yeah, things just got more fucked up as they went. Sam didn’t want to speak since he was afraid of some smart remark slipping out because his brain to mouth filter was too slow, so he let the dumbass to his side pick up the slack. 

“Alright, and why did the alien not want to leave your ex?” Asked Bucky, Dan and Anne sharing a glance before Dan spoke up. 

“It was in love with him.” Said Dan, Anne rubbing her temples at the sheer insanity of it. “I mean, it refused to let him go, and made out with him. They could’ve joined back together any other way, but Anne said it was dead set on making out with him.” 

“And who is 'him' exactly?” Asked Sam. 

“My ex, Eddie Brock.” Said Anne, Bucky and Sam taking their turn to exchange the glance of conformation. “He’s been doing really well after the whole thing, he seemed to have an emotional attachment to the alien, I guess it was like if they shared a brain, they shared emotions. It was weird.” 

Bucky nodded, standing up from the couch and offering a tight-lipped smile to the couple. “Thank you for your time, it’s much appreciated.” 

Anne nodded. “No problem, have a nice day.” 

Sam and Bucky exited the apartment, Sam reaching into his pocket to pull out a cell phone and clicked on Natasha’s contact. The phone rang twice before it was answered by her. 

“Hey, you guys done?” Asked Natasha, Sam and Bucky making their way into the elevator as Sam put Natasha on speaker.   
“Yeah, they seemed to be telling the truth and don’t have any knowledge of the current alien sightings.” Said Bucky, a small huff of laughter on Natasha’s end being faintly heard. 

“Yeah, it looks like we might have to take Brock in by force. He was extremely nervous, Steve even noticed bruises around his wrists.” Said Natasha, Bucky and Sam exchanging a glance. “We think that the alien didn’t die and that it’s controlling Brock, like he doesn’t have a choice with this.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, Weying said that the alien was practically obsessed with him, they went as far as to say in love. It made out with Brock, freaky shit right there.” 

“We’ll decide what to do when we reconvene, but it looks like we’ll have to detain him and forcefully remove the alien parasite.” Said Natasha, ending the call abruptly as Sam and Bucky exited the building, heading towards the vehicle they had come in. 

Bucky shook his head. “Everything was so much simpler back in the forties.” 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, whatever you say pal.” 

 

Eddie hastily picked up his phone and typed out a quick message to Anne, being vague and saying he’d be going somewhere for awhile to catch a story, which was a bold-faced lie, but he had to go into hiding if he wanted to protect his Other. 

**Eddie, what’s wrong?**

Eddie sighed as he zipped up the backpack, packing the essentials only. “You remember me telling you about the Avengers, love? Well the two people there were them, and they think that you’re controlling me and hurting me, so you can inhabit my body. They want to separate us.” 

**WE WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! THEY DO NOT GET TO TOUCH US!**

Eddie huffed out a chuckle. “I know, but people jump to conclusions and I’m going to bring us somewhere safe, so they can’t separate us. Okay?” 

**Yes, they will not take what is ours.**

“Possessive much.” Muttered Eddie, swinging the bag over his shoulders before he switched off the lights in his apartment, exiting and locking the door behind him. No turning back now it seemed. 

**We have each other, that is all we need.**

“Of course, love. Together forever and always.” Replied Eddie, unconsciously twisting the steel black ring on his left hand, smiling to himself as the soft buzzing of his other filled him with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made, people are captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO A LONGER CHAPTER MY DUDES! I LIED ABOUT MY UPLOADING SCHEDULE, SINCE SCHOOL IS ALMOST OFF, I GOT A SHIT TON OF TIME AND AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS! ENJOY MY DUDES!

While the interrogation squad was out collecting social information, Tony was stuck back at home base trying to get a connection through to Thor in New Asgard, which was surprisingly difficult considering that the new city was in fact situated on Earth. Tony smacked the side of his phone, he knew it wouldn’t help but it allowed him to let out his frustration. 

“Hey Mister Stark, do you need contact to New Asgard?” Came Peter’s voice, Tony’s head perking up as he was met with the lean kid standing in the doorway awkwardly, holding his own phone close to his side and offering a nervous grin. 

“Yeah kid, I’m almost there.” Replied Tony, flashing a smile to the kid. 

Peter shuffled a bit. “Well, I could help? I mean, you don’t have to take my help, I know you’re perfectly capable and all! I just wanted to offer since everyone is doing so much and I’m not doing anything, so I may or may not have asked Loki for some help?” 

Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter. “Are you talking about the God of Mischief Loki? You have his fucking phone number?” 

Peter nodded sheepishly. “He’s cool, and he knows a lot. I can get him on FaceTime if you want.” 

Tony chuckled. “Sure, let’s see what that weasel has to offer.” 

Peter beamed, quickly holding his phone up and Tony observed the kid’s fingers flying across the screen for about thirty seconds. Peter walked into the room from the doorway, standing beside Tony and holding the phone screen between them, the bored face of Loki greeting the two of them. 

“Ah, Stark. I would say it’s lovely to see you, but then I’d be lying.” Said Loki, Tony hearing Peter stifle a laugh as the trickster’s face spread into a smug grin. “The spider child says you require my assistance on a symbiote case. I would normally let my brother deal with this, but it seems that he’s busy with Banner more often than not.”

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Bruce? Didn’t peg him for Thor’s type.” 

Loki shrugged. “They’re both disgustingly adorable and dorky, I try my best to avoid it. Anyways, what would you like to know?” 

Tony was surprised at how willingly Loki was offering information, normally he would demand a price, but it seems Peter was an exception when it came to deals. Loki had also been putting himself out and doing good deeds, mostly for the sake of the Asgardians, but good deeds none the less. It was interesting to see this change of heart, but a lot had happened since that purple asshole choked the life out of him. Regardless, this was helpful. 

“Anything we can get really.” Replied Tony, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Well, firstly they are known as Klyntar outside of Earth. They’re parasites, using their hosts when they invade planets, drain their resources, then move on to the next planet.” Said Loki, licking his lips and brushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “They only have three weaknesses which are loud frequencies, fire and electricity. If you have one on the planet already, then more will follow and soon Earth will be overtaken by them. It doesn’t help that they reproduce asexually, so you’d want to get rid of your infestation promptly.” 

Tony whistled. “Jesus, why are almost none of the aliens that visit Earth unfriendly and craving world domination?” 

Loki shrugged, Peter took this moment to pitch in. “Same reason that other countries invade each other, power and resources for themselves.” 

Loki smirked at Peter. “Quite right, young spider. Now, I must attend to my duties and tear my brother away from Banner. Farewell.” 

The call was ended, and Tony was left a bit speechless, looking at Peter and smiling. “Proud of you kid, nice job on links, not so good on friend choices.” 

Peter frowned slightly. “Loki’s pretty cool, he’s just chaotic and bored most of the time.” 

Tony waved a hand but smiled none the less at how Peter valued Loki as a friend, even if Tony was wary of the trickster god. “We’ll get this info to the rest of the team as soon as they get back.” 

As if on queue, the door unlocked and revealed the four other members of their team. Tony extended his arms and grinned. “Ah, the prophecy is true I see. Kid, write down ‘psychic’ next to all my PhDs, would you?” 

Peter snickered, while the other four groaned in slight annoyance. “Do you want your info or not, Stark?”

Tony smirked at Bucky. “Well, it would be preferable to have some insight on your little adventure, but I could go without.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes, moving to the front of the group. “Alright men, let’s cool it with the testosterone, hm? Now, let’s exchange info and share like good little children, how about that?” 

Tony gave a mock salute. “You got it, boss.” 

Sam gave Tony a grin. “She’s going to kick your ass, man.” 

“I’d thank her if she did.” Replied Tony, no hesitation in his reply. 

“That’s a big fat mood.” Interjected Peter, Tony patting the kid on the back and wiping away a mock tear. 

“So proud, they grow up so fast.” Said Tony, their moment being interrupted by Mister America himself.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road. We don’t know if he knew who we were when we visited, but Brock might have already fled. Show and tell time, guys.” Said Steve, letting Natasha and Bucky take the wheel as they gave the brief information, they gathered on who they spoke with, also choosing to note how nervous Brock was, which Tony found interesting if the man claimed he had nothing to hide. After those two were done, Tony gave a summary on the information Loki had given them and let the team soak it up. 

“Man, this is fucking freaky.” Said Sam, shaking his head in disbelief. “Things were so much simpler, now it’s all alien love obsessions and abusive relationships with the parasite that lives in you.” 

“Well, it hasn’t been very long, but I feel like we should pay Brock another visit.” Announced Steve, everyone nodding in agreement and Peter beaming at the fact he was part of an Avengers mission. 

 

**To Eddie Brock [Send at 1:31pm]**

**[Anne] We got some weird visitors today, and they were asking about Venom. Anything you want to tell me?**

**[Anne] From what I gather, you still have him.**

**[Eddie] I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but you can’t talk to me right now. Those people are the Avengers, and I gotta protect V, he’s one of the good things in my life. Sorry Annie.**

**[Anne] I may not get your freaky interspecies relationship with that goo monster, but you do what you have to do, and I’ll help in anyway I can to keep you two safe.**

**[Anne] Be safe, Eddie. Dan and I wish you luck.**

Natasha stood at the door, Bucky standing beside her as she rapped her knuckles on the door, this time no muffled talking or movement could be heard. It was strangely quiet, and this did not seem to entertain Natasha one bit, so without any further prompting, she lifted her leg and kicked the door down in a swift motion, the wood splintering at the doorframe and the door barely hanging onto the one hinge that refused to let go. 

“Ladies first.” Said Natasha, Bucky rolling his eyes and moving ahead of her, and as she followed behind him, they were both met with a barren apartment. It was still a mess, but it was void of any activity or inhabitants, except a few rats maybe. Natasha clicked her tongue in disappointment before lifting her hand to her intercom and pressing down on it. 

“Brock’s gone, he knew who we were, and he fled.” Said Natasha, lifting her finger off the ear piece and awaiting a reply, but what she got was unexpected. 

“Brock rides a motorcycle, right?” Asked Tony, Natasha furrowing her brows in confusion and Bucky pursing his lips. “Because I think we just saw him leave the building, like, a minute ago- Kid, what are you doing? Get back here! Shit, uh, looks like Spider-Man’s gone out to chase Brock.” 

Bucky sighed heavily along with Natasha, both turning on their heels and ducking around the broken door, jogging lightly as they made their way down the hall. 

 

The wind whistled in Peter’s ears as he swung from building to building, trying desperately to catch up to Brock as he maneuvered his way quickly through the afternoon traffic, turning corners randomly and throwing Peter off his tail temporarily, giving him enough of a head start. This was his chance to prove himself a valuable member of the team, which made him grin under the mask as he propelled himself forward. 

Peter got close enough to Brock to get a good aim at his back tire, taking that small chance and firing a web into the wheel and causing the motorcycle to stop abruptly, sending Brock hurdling off his ride and onto the hard concrete. Peter winced in sympathy, that had to hurt, and Peter felt bad for the guy, he was being controlled by an alien living inside his body after all. 

He landed with grace a few feet away from Brock, smirking with his hands on his hips, lifting his fingers to press the intercom in his suit to let the rest of the team know what had happened. “Hey, I’m on Eighth and York, I got him!” 

The intercom immediately buzzed back with a reply. “That was a bold move kid, and you’re getting shit for it when you get back, but I’m proud of you. Just, learn to be careful and less impulsive.” 

“You got it!” Replied Peter, buzzing with excitement as he approached Brock, kneeling to his level and poking at the man, which was a big mistake. His hand was immediately grabbed by Brock, an iron clamp around his flimsy flesh it seemed. 

**“You shouldn’t have done that. We don’t like it when pesky bugs hurt what belongs to us.”** Said Brock, only it sounded extremely unnatural and gravely coming from this man. Peter yelped and attempted to pull away, but Brock wasn’t letting go, even as he began to rise to his feet. 

“Shit!” Screamed Peter, feeling himself being tugged towards Brock before being shoved backwards with inhuman force, his back hitting the brick building that had chosen to get in his way and cause him great pain he didn’t ask for. 

He was screwed. 

 

“Stark, we need to get down there! The kid’s in trouble, and he seemed to piss off the alien!” Said Sam, approaching the location Peter had given to them and was met with screaming crowds of people fleeing from the large, black goo monster with a shit ton of teeth and a long ass tongue. Sam tried not to hurl, swallowing the bile back down as he exhaled heavily. 

“You know, some days you just got to ask yourself: What am I willing to put up with today? Not this!” Screamed Sam, the goo monster focusing its attention on Sam after his outburst, Natasha cursing beside him and pulling him back behind a car, giving Sam a glare. 

“Does anyone have eyes on Peter?” Asked Stark, worry evident in his voice even as he attempted to remain calm. 

“Yeah, he’s in rough shape, but he’s still breathing.” Replied Bucky, the height being used to his advantage as he held his rifle close to him. Steve was beside him, from what Natasha could see. This was going to get messy. 

“Stark, do you have anything that can stop this thing?” Asked Natasha, the booming footsteps of that creature growing closer and closer. 

“Yeah, I’m on it.” Replied Stark, Natasha spotting him hovering above the monster before a loud, shrill noise interrupted the chaos of everything. The loud shrieks of the alien satisfied Natasha, leaning around the side of the car she smirked as she saw the thing lose control of its form and revert back to Eddie Brock. Thank god for Peter being friends with a lunatic trickster god.

Brock swayed slightly before collapsing on the ground, still conscious but the parasite was knocked out of the equation, which made everything easier as Natasha approached Brock and cocked her gun at him. His gaze followed her up and fury was written all over his face, but also sadness and hurt, which surprised Natasha slightly even if she didn’t show it. 

“Don’t hurt us.” Whispered Brock, moving his gaze back down as Tony’s suit retracted and he smiled down at Brock, smugness written all over him. 

“You gave us a run for our money, Brock. Now, what do you say about us helping you with your parasite problem?” Asked Stark, Brock still refusing to make eye contact with any of them, which irritated Natasha slightly but she continued to keep her gun level. 

“You don’t know anything about us, and we do not need your help.” Said Brock, his voice firm as he spoke. “We were defending ourselves, we were fine before you came.” 

Tony shook his head. “This thing has got a lot of control on you, Brock. You can fight it, it’s okay! We’re here to help, you won’t have to deal with it anymore.” 

Brock looked up and sneered at Tony. “The only thing that is controlling anyone is you and your twisted beliefs of right and wrong in this situation. We are Venom, and we will be together forever and always.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings and revelations, two plans are hatched, both equal in their goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS! THIS IS A PRETTY LONG CHAPTER, I COULDN'T POST ONE LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I HAD A MATH TEST TODAY AND I WAS HAVING BAD WRITER'S BLOCK! BUT HERE YOU GO! ENJOY!!

Anne should’ve been more surprised when she was watching the news and saw Eddie getting his ass handed to him by the Avengers, but she was more angry than shocked, that alone was surprising for her. Anne’s nostrils flared as she stood up from the couch, marching into the kitchen and looking directly into Dan’s eyes. 

“How soon can you be packed?” Asked Anne, Dan’s eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

“In ten minutes, why?” Replied Dan, Anne nodding and turning on her heel, reaching for her laptop and opening up a new browser. 

“Look at the news and you’ll see what I’m talking about. Apparently, we’re always the ones to save his ass despite having an alien in him.” Muttered Anne, typing furiously as she looked for the soonest flights to New York City. 

“Anywhere you go, I’ll follow.” Replied Dan, smiling slightly. “I’ll get our things packed.”

 

While Peter was still unconscious in the medical room, Tony and Natasha took to interrogation of Eddie and his parasite. The first time they saw the alien, he was terrifying, now with Eddie with his knees to his chest, fingers curled into fists and simply staring off into space, this wasn’t as terrifying. 

Tony felt bad for the guy, he had his life going well until that alien showed up and made his life a train wreck, so Tony was going to do everything in his power to separate those two. He wouldn’t bring it up, of course, that alien seemed sensitive about the topic of separation, but it was a study in progress. 

Natasha walks in front of him, her fingers flashing across a keypad before the door opens with a hiss and they enter the little room that they kept Eddie in, and they’re met with a furious glare before he looks down at the ground. 

“Mr. Brock, you have to understand that we’re trying to help you.” Said Natasha, putting on her sympathetic sweet talker voice as she kneeled to Eddie’s level, giving a smile of reassurance. “I know it’s hard, but you got to fight what’s controlling you, it’s not good for your health to have someone manipulate you into submission.” 

Eddie gave a humourless chuckle. “Speaking from personal experience, I see.” 

Natasha frowned and stood up. Tony winced at how close to home that must have hit, and he wanted to try and get Eddie to chill out before he did something he regret, besides fighting the Avengers, that is. 

“Look, we’re going to get you help and that alien won’t be apart of your life anymore after.” Said Tony, flashing his trademark smile. “You got us on your side now! Plus, with that alien, we can do extensive testing on how to better humanity!” 

Eddie gave Tony a flat look. “We don’t want your help, and you better keep your scientists away from us before we bite their hands off for touching us.” 

Tony gave a nervous chuckle and looked at Natasha with wide eyes, gesturing for her to follow him out of the room before they got their heads bitten off. The echoing of their footsteps was haunting as they moved to exit the room, Tony looking over his shoulder to make sure Eddie didn’t sneak up on him and bite his face off, or that he left the room and bit anyone else’s face off. 

Natasha gave him a flat look. “He’s not well in the head, that alien has full control over his emotions and has gotten him to believe that they belong together. We’re going to need to try some other tactics, but separation is going to be our end game.” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, I agree. I just need to figure out how to remove the alien without harming Brock, we want to leave him with some kind of mental stability.” 

Natasha nodded. “I agree, if it comes to it, we’ll go to Bruce, or even T’Challa for help. Wakanda has amazing scientists there.” 

“You bet they do.” Said Tony, smiling widely at Natasha. 

“Sir, Peter is awake if you would like to go see him.” Interrupted Friday, Tony nodding and giving a quick thanks to his AI, smiling to Natasha and turning on his heel to leave to the medical bay. It was odd at how empty the halls were for such a large place, but it seemed everyone was helping rebuild what was destroyed when Thanos decided to make Earth his hunting ground for wild Infinity Stones. Tony didn’t mind the quiet, he actually preferred it over the mindless chatter filling his brain as he tried to work, but usually he’d have the clang of some metal, the beeping of his machines, anything to fill that void in his lab. 

The door hissed as it slid open to the medical bay, and Tony was surprised to see two other people sitting beside Peter’s bed and laughing with him. Tony smiled to himself when he saw the kid give out a hearty laugh, it was nice to see that the kid didn’t always hold the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Tony cleared his throat. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I heard a certain reckless idiot was awake.” 

Peter turned his gaze towards Tony and offered a sheepish smile. “Hi Mister Stark.”

Peter’s two friends turned around, and Tony saw the faces of Princess Shuri of Wakanda and Loki, drama queen of Asgard. Tony knew Peter had befriended Loki, but Shuri? That was quite a surprise for him. 

“Spider-boy was an idiot and decided to fight someone three times his size, I hear.” Said Shuri, giving a mock glare towards Peter as the kid flushed red and slid down into the sheets of his hospital bed. “What is with you and fighting everyone taller than you?” 

Loki grinned. “To be fair, everyone is taller than him.” 

Tony nodded. “I hate you, but I have to agree with that.” 

Peter huffed angrily and crossed his arms. “My own flesh and blood scorning me, I feel nothing but pain.” 

Shuri raised an eyebrow. “You are as white as can be, I am not your flesh and blood. Spider-Parker.” 

Peter stuck his tongue out, but Tony could see that smile on Peter’s face. Tony cleared his throat to get the groups attention.

“So, just so you kids know, don’t pull anymore dangerous stunts with the alien in our basement, got it?” Said Tony, earning a chorus of yeses and nods from the three mischief makers. He nodded, turned around and exited the room with grace, not that he wouldn’t have done it any other way that is.

 

**Don’t like it here, reminds us of Drake.**

Eddie let out a shaky breath, feeling the full weight of his Other’s anxiety. “I know, love, we’ll be out of here soon. We just have to wait for the right moment, or right person.” 

Venom chose this moment to manifest physically, something that eased Eddie from the stressful situation they’re in. “They talk of tests and separation, don’t they? Why must they be so ignorant as to refuse our reasoning?” 

Eddie shrugged. “They’re the Avengers, they punch first, ask questions later. They’re known for jumping to conclusions, darling.” 

Venom’s opal eyes squinted in obvious discontent as he bared his teeth. “This is why we are better, why you are better.” 

Eddie felt his face heat up, letting a small smile spread across his face. “You’ve watched too many romance movies, I’m canceling your Netflix account when we get back.” 

Venom grinned with his sharp teeth. “We may be a sap, but we’re your sap.” 

Eddie nodded as Venom nuzzled his face. “Of course, love. Always.”

 

Night had fallen, and Peter couldn’t sleep, kind of hard to when you could hear all the chatter from down the hall from the rest of the team. Shuri and Loki had to leave to attend to their royal duties unfortunately, so that left Peter with counting the threads in his blanket, which wasn’t fun at all. 

Peter’s brain filtered through the memories of today’s events, the people, the impulses and the fight, which made Peter cringe every time because the image of Eddie flying off his motorcycle and watching his skin skid across the asphalt was not pleasing. A thought suddenly appeared in his brain, he knew where they were holding Brock, Peter had overheard Steve talking about it, and they would be separated by a glass wall. 

He swung his legs off the bed, tossing the blanket to the side and reaching over to his street clothes, quickly tugging off the hospital gown and pulling his clothes onto his thin frame. He tip toed towards the door, the hissing noise slightly startling Peter before he composed himself once more, looked down both ends of the hall and snuck down the way to the elevator. 

 

The place was eerie and quiet, even with his enhanced senses Peter could barely hear a sound, and he didn’t like it one bit. He swallowed and stepped forward, and was met with the pale body of Eddie Brock, and not just that, that alien thing was there and talking with him, even nuzzling him. They were laughing, and Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Peter moved over to the intercom on the side of the window, pressing it down and clearing his throat, causing both of their heads to snap towards him and curl further away. Peter gave a nervous smile and waved.

“Uh, hi!” Said Peter, which he thought was unbelievably innocent of him to say but continued forward none the less. “Uh, I wanted to come apologize for hurting you in the fight we had earlier today, when I kind of threw you off your motorcycle? I feel bad for that because that’s got to hurt, and um, yeah. Sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing, I’ll go now.” 

What Peter didn’t expect was a laugh from Eddie. “Jeez kid, you’re the one that kicked our ass? Man, now I’m hurt I got beat up by a twelve-year-old.” 

Peter huffed. “I am not twelve! I’m seventeen!” 

Eddie shrugged. “Still can’t drink yet, still a kid. Aren’t they like, keeping you away from us because we’re dangerous?” 

Peter chuckled nervously. “Yeah, they don’t know I’m here. But that’s besides the point, I just wanted to say sorry, because you seem like a good guy and I know that the alien is making you do things that you don’t want to do.” 

Eddie frowned. “They drilled that into your head too, huh? Figures, everything that isn’t from Earth is bad in their eyes.”

Peter licked his lips and frowned in confusion. “What do you mean? Aren’t you, like, being held against your will?”

Eddie shook his head. “Nah, I much as eating humans bothers the shit out of me, I like having this parasite around. Jeez, ow, watch your volume V. Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry for calling you a parasite, asshat. Anyways, without him I wouldn’t be back on track with my life, and I wouldn’t be in love again.” 

Peter paused for a moment, then his eyes widened. “Oh! Oh, that makes sense now, with the ring and stuff, uh, I’ll shut up before I say something I regret.” 

Eddie chuckled. “Point is kid, form your own opinions of people before jumping to conclusions. To others, it seems like I’m not enjoying myself and being controlled. But honestly, my life would be miserable is this alien asshole didn’t forcefully take over my body, we’d actually be dead since the other symbiotes were planning to invade and take over Earth, we stopped that.” 

Peter nodded. “Right, okay. I get it, and you’re right, I should get my own facts straight. It was nice meeting you, but I really got to go before Mister Stark finds me down here. Bye!” 

Peter turned on his heel and ran out of the room, a million thoughts running through his head as he pressed the elevator button and waited. That was a weird conversation that Peter did not expect to be having, and it was actually pretty enlightening to him. Eddie seems really nice, and Peter can sense that he’s telling the truth, that he was happy with his alien… spouse? Peter thought that that was the right word, and he wasn’t one to judge, their relationship was fine. 

Maybe Peter could get Mister Stark to listen to Eddie, maybe Peter could get him out of there. 

 

“But Mister Stark! I really think that he isn’t in trouble or being manipulated! I think you should just talk to him and-“ 

Tony cut him off before he finished his sentence. “Firstly, you shouldn’t have been talking to him, and secondly, that alien controls his brain, he needs help and we’ll get them apart. It’s okay, he probably tricked you, well, the alien did at least. Secondly, this is a grown ups situation, but I appreciate the input.” 

Peter frowned and huffed, turning around and stalking off to join his friends in the lounging area where he could tell them what had happened. He flopped down on the couch, face planted into the leather and let out a scream of frustration. 

Shuri and Loki exchanged looks of concern. “You good, Peter-man?” 

Peter rolled to the side and faced his friends. “I thought that being an Avenger would mean I get to be part of the team, but I’m still a kid and can’t have my own opinions apparently. This fucking sucks.” 

Loki nodded. “I understand how you feel; my father was the same way with Thor and me. Do tell, what is it that you’re frustrated about?” 

Peter shifted, leaning on his elbow to face his friends and relayed the information of the past three days about Eddie Brock and the alien, the conversation they had last night and what Peter thought of the situation. They were quiet and thoughtful throughout this, and when Peter was finished, he waited for their input. 

“You’re an excellent judge of character, and I believe that you are right.” Said Loki, Shuri nodding along enthusiastically. “But what exactly do you plan on doing?” 

Peter huffed. “I mean, I kind of want to break them out? I know that the Avengers and Mister Stark won’t listen to me, so I could get them out of that prison down there?” 

“Don’t you mean that we’re going to break them out?” Said Shuri, Loki’s lips curling into a mischievous smirk and Peter’s eyes widening in surprise. 

“Holy shit, you guys are the fucking best!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilemmas and allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND FOCUSED MORE ON THE CHAOS SQUAD, BUT I AM TIRED AND I JUST WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!

If she was being honest, Anne didn’t exactly think this whole thing through and was in a bit of a dilemma as she held hands with Dan in the middle of a small coffee shop in Queens, New York and waited for an old friend that she went to school with awhile back. Dan offered her a comforting smile and rubbed his thumb up and down her knuckles, which Anne thought was sweet. 

The bell rung, and the couple looked up, their guy had walked in. Anne waved at him and he flashed a smile at the two of them before striding over to them. It was a bit awkward, last time Anne saw him was in college, but he would be great help in this situation and the awkwardness would wash over after awhile. 

“Hey Scott, nice to see you again. Been awhile, hasn’t it?” Said Anne, her lips curling into a small grin as Scott nodded.

“Yeah, nice to see you too Anne. So, uh, you said you needed my help?” Said Scott, Anne nodding and gesturing over to a four-seat table, her grip on Dan’s hand not loosening because if she was being honest, this was the only thing keeping her grounded in this whole situation. 

“We have a problem, and it requires connections that you have.” Stated Anne, her voice lowering as she looked around the coffee shop. “How do you feel about breaking a friend out from the Avengers Compound?” 

Scott’s face spread into a wide grin. “Oh boy, tell me more.” 

 

Steve exhaled sharply as he sat in his room on the bed, running his fingers through his hair. This situation was extremely delicate, and it was putting Steve on edge, it was putting everyone on edge. Extraterrestrial affairs were always hard to deal with, if they made the wrong move, Earth might be invaded the next day, or Eddie Brock could be killed by the alien controlling his body. 

He sighed and pushed himself up off the bed, making his way down to the elevator to see how Bucky was fairing in the situation, well, more that Steve had this biting anxiety about Bucky being alone down there with an alien that eats people. It was hypocritical, sure, Steve constantly put himself in danger and almost got himself killed dozens of times, but that was before Bucky came back and gave him a reason to live his life. 

Stepping into the elevator, Steve felt his stomach do that familiar flutter as the elevator descended, opening in a few seconds and Steve being met with Bucky’s back and his other finer assets. Steve cleared his throat and Bucky turned around sharply, frowning deeply before letting his lips curl up into a small smile. 

“Hey punk.” Said Bucky, Steve moving over and wrapping his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. Bucky ruffled his hair and shoved him playfully. “Man, you are not professional in the slightest. I’m working, you ass.” 

A snort interrupted Steve before he could continue. “Isn’t this a sight? Who knew that the Avengers could be so hypocritical, certainly not us.” 

They both turned and were met with the pale, tired face of Eddie Brock, who had a smirk on his face. “Don’t think it’s in your place to comment on relationships, pal.” 

Eddie’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t think it’s in your place to detain a citizen and imprison them with no rights but go off I guess.” 

Steve shifted uncomfortably. “Look, this is a delicate situation for everyone. We’re just trying to help you, Mr. Brock.” 

“You want to know how you could help?” Said Eddie, another voice overlaying the reporter’s as he spoke. “You could help by getting us out of here and letting us live our lives in peace! We weren’t doing anything until you came along!”

Bucky’s lips moved into a frown. “That’s the alien talking, Brock. We’ll get you two apart eventually, then you can live your life in peace, alright?” 

Eddie’s hands curled into fists and leveled a glare with the two of them. “We don’t want to be apart, and it won’t happen.”

Steve had enough at this point, this situation was simply going to escalate further if they didn’t leave. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and pulled him towards the elevator, licking his lips nervously as they waited for the elevator. 

 

“You know, for being a home base for superheroes, your security sucks ass.” 

Peter’s head shot up along with Shuri’s and Loki’s, Scott Lang standing at the entrance of the compound with his hands on his hips and a large grin on his face. They all chuckled and nodded in agreement, what he said was true, since intelligent minds weren’t that uncommon these days, their security may seem like child’s play. 

As for Scott showing up, this wasn’t uncommon either. He helped quite a bit in taking down the purple rock collector, so he was welcome to visiting the compound when he liked, and Peter enjoyed his company. 

“Hey fellow bug, how you been?” Asked Scott, sauntering over to where the three kids were seated and ruffling Peter’s hair and earning a cry of protest from the teenager. “Oh, and you’ve made friends! I thoughts you were allergic to those.” 

Peter gave him a flat look. “Ha-ha, very funny.” 

Scott gave a thoughtful look. “I thought so, but anyways, I got business here. You kids wouldn’t happen to know an Eddie Brock, now would you?” 

All three of them looked up at him with curiosity glittering in their eyes, it was Shuri who spoke up. “Maybe we do, but it depends if it benefits us as well as you.” 

Scott nodded. “Fair enough, can you kids keep this on the down low? I don’t need the Avengers on my ass again.” 

They all nodded, Peter quite curious as to what he was going to say. “So, I got this job from an old college friend who also happens to be his ex, and apparently they’re still on good terms and rumour has it that he’s been wrongfully imprisoned. You kids know anything about this?” 

Peter huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, we know about it. We’ve been trying to get him out ourselves, since it seems that the Avengers aren’t very keen on letting him out any time soon.” 

Scott nodded. “Yeah, you kids got your moral compasses set straight.” 

Loki shrugged. “Debatable but continue.” 

Scott grinned. “So, what have your brilliant minds been cooking up? I think we could help each other out quite a bit.” 

 

Peter was starting to have doubts about this whole thing, not that he didn’t want to help Eddie and his alien spouse, but it just felt wrong betraying the people who he always looked up to. He huffed out a breath and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Uh oh, he’s deep in thought. Peter, express your thoughts before they overtake you.” Said Shuri, Peter letting out a humourless bark of laughter before rolling over on the couch to face his friends. 

“I don’t know, it’s just like, I don’t feel too great about going behind the backs of the world’s greatest heroes? Like, not because I’m scared, but because they’re finally letting me do shit and I feel like I’m betraying their trust, you know?” Said Peter, closing his eyes and sighing. “It’s dumb, I know.” 

“No, it is not, Spiderling.” Said Loki, Peter opening one eye and raising an eyebrow at the trickster god. “You are in the right to have doubts, you’re empathetic and are an absolute gem, and it’s right to feel like you are not living up to their expectations. But this time, the heroes are in the wrong and are not listening to reason, where as you are.” 

Shuri nodded in agreement. “Yeah, and they won’t even listen to you! What is a mentor, what is a friend, if they do not listen to your doubts and opinions, then putting themselves in your shoes and seeing from your perspective? From what I’ve seen, they have a habit of thinking they are right because they are powerful, and people won’t go against them. But here you are with us, and we will make them see what is right by helping this Brock fellow.”

Peter smiled softly at his friends. “What the fuck, you guys are the best. Thanks, really, it helps a lot to see I’m not just an anxious dumbass.” 

Loki shook his head. “Oh no, you are still a dumbass, but you’re our dumbass.” 

Peter pouted. “I take it back.”

Shuri stuck her tongue out. “No, you don’t.” 

Peter smiled fondly at the two of them and relaxed. “No, no I don’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visits, panicking and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one is going to be longer, but it'll take me a bit longer to put out! Expect an update in about four days to a week! Please enjoy!

The thought had occurred a few hours after his pep talk with Loki and Shuri, the two of them were on board with the plan, but they hadn’t actual met who they were risking their reputation for. Peter smacked his forehead at his sheer idiocy of not thinking of that the first time he talked to them about it. 

Currently, it was around midnight and Peter had previously had at least four cans of Red Bull along with his friends, which wasn’t exactly the best decision in the world, but hey, no one stopped them, and they had no impulse control. So, given the fact that everyone else, the Avengers, were somewhere else or sleeping, Peter thought this would be perfect for them to sneak down there. 

“Hey asshats, want to take a little field trip to see an alien?” Asked Peter, hushing his voice a little as he leaned over the island in the kitchen, Loki in the middle of raiding Tony’s liquor cabinet when they both raised their eyebrows at him. 

“Fuck yeah, but do we know this alien?” Said Shuri, smiling widely at Peter.

Loki pointed at himself. “I am right here, of course you know me.” 

Peter rolled his eyes playfully. “Not you, stinky! The uh, odd couple downstairs. No one is here to stop us from making more bad decisions, and I thought you guys would like to meet the people y’all are risking your skin for.” 

Shuri wrinkled her nose up in distaste. “I am all for this, but please never use y’all again. It makes you sound even whiter than you already are.” 

Peter snorted. “Y’all’d’ve seen this bullshit.” 

Loki gave Peter a blank look. “This is why the gods left your planet.” 

“Alright, enough you whores! Autothots, roll out!” 

 

“Why does this place have such shitty security?” Asked Shuri, a question Peter has heard millions of times since it barely took the young teenager a minute to hack through their defenses. Peter simply shrugged as the three of them piled out of the elevator and into the containment room, as Peter liked to call it, even if it was a little dehumanizing. 

“You know what would be better?” Said Shuri, flashing a grin at her friends. “No Avengers, that means no one to stop us from going in! You said he was fine, and we should not treat him like a caged animal, so let’s have a civil conversation with this alienfucker!” 

Peter thought for a moment, then nodded and bounded over to the metal door that separated them. Peter saw there was a code needed and felt Shuri bump him over with her hip, her fingers flying across the screen and in less than thirty seconds, the door hissed open. 

“Uh, Mister Brock and Company?” Announced Peter, stepping slowly into the room and spotting the figure sitting on the small bed parallel to the door. Eddie looked up at Peter in surprise and Peter waved at him. “Um, hi! I uh, got some friends down here if you don’t mind, we just wanted to see how you were doing!” 

Shuri’s eyes were glittering as she looked at the pale, sweaty man. “Oh, this is now my favourite broken white man, Peter I owe you my life.” 

Eddie let out a loud chuckle of amusement. “Glad to see humour isn’t dead in this hell hole.” 

Shuri stepped forward and stuck her hand out. “I am Shuri, Princess of Wakanda, and leader of the Losers Three.” 

Eddie took her hand and shook it briefly. “Eddie Brock, and Venom, but he’s not really in the talking mood, gets hangry.”

Loki snapped his fingers. “Oh, that’s right, symbiotes increase your appetite, do they not? They must not be feeding you properly since they know jack shit about you.” 

Eddie nodded. “Spot on, only so long before my kidneys are gone, I guess.” 

Loki shook his head. “That simply will not do, Peter has grown too fond of you and therefore it is in my interests to keep you alive. You have been graced with the presence of a god and now we shall eat, since some of you little shits forgot dinner again and think that Red Bull is an optimal substitute.” 

Peter looked away shyly. “I feel called out and attacked, but if you can get me bacon you can be forgiven.” 

Loki nodded. “This place is not ideal for a feast, but New Asgard has quite the selection of delicacies for us all. Why don’t we take a trip there?” 

Eddie frowned. “Won’t your buddies get mad?” 

Loki shrugged. “Not my buddies, and I crave chaos in the most unbridled form. This will be a prime example of such.” 

Peter rubbed the back of his head. “Dude, you’ve been cramped up in here and denied rights for a solid three or four days, I think you and your spouse need to get out. Plus, who’s going to stop us?” 

Loki nodded. “Exactly, now let us make hast and be gone with the wind.” 

Shuri snorted. “Drama queen, speak like the rest of us mortal scum.” 

Tony couldn’t sleep, so this resulted in mindless tinkering in his lab and writing hypothetical equations for dangerous weapons, or suit upgrades, depended on where his mind led to. There was a beeping from one of the monitors that caused Tony to look up and push himself in his swivel chair over to it, clicking on it. 

It was the surveillance camera of Eddie’s cell, showing the kids in there with him in a moment before vanishing as Loki snapped his fingers. Tony’s eyes went wide, and he clicked on the intercom for the entire compound. 

“Guys, we got a situation with Brock! He’s left with the kids!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds are formed, friends are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI YES HELLO, HERE Y'ALL GO! I'M NOT STICKING TO A SCHEDULE, SO YOU'LL REALLY JUST GET CHAPTERS WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE WRITING! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

“So, this is what they did with Stark Tower? They turned it into New Asgard?” 

The four, or five, of them stood in the centre of the grand kitchen that was once used by the employees of Stark industries but was now being stocked by Asgardian refugees and apparently three teenagers hyped up on caffeine and an emotional disaster. 

Loki nodded. “I would not say it to his face, but Stark has been extremely helpful for my people. I would still stab him if I had the chance.” 

Eddie cleared his throat. “I, uh, hate to be that guy, but I’m getting yelled at for food and can’t hear a damn thing. You got any meat or chocolate?” 

Loki gestured for Eddie to follow him, Shuri’s eyes glittering as she bounced behind Loki and Eddie with Peter, a perfect chance for her to observe a completely alien organism and its eating habits. The door hissed open and the five of them entered, Eddie immediately bolting to the shelves and grabbing what he could and shoved it in his mouth. 

Peter chuckled. “Me coming home from school and trying to bury my depression.” 

Shuri nodded and pointed at Peter. “Fucking mood.” 

Eddie gave a nervous smile. “Sorry about that, they weren’t exactly generous with food down in that glass hell hole.” 

Loki shrugged. “Why do you think I brought you and your lover here?” 

Eddie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Seriously, thanks.” 

Peter smiled softly, it was nice to do take Eddie out on this little field trip with him and his friends, he was glad his Red Bull infused decision making led to this amazing moment. Well, it was amazing before Shuri started asking her standard questions. 

“So, does eating someone’s head leave a bad after taste? If so, what’s it like?” 

Loki coughed out a laugh, choking on the air at how unexpected that question was, and Peter simply elbowed his friend in the side and flashed an apologetic smile at Eddie, who was smiling at the three of them. 

“Eh, sometimes. Kind of metallic and stale. We try and avoid eating heads and people in general though.” Responded Eddie, Shuri practically beaming as her question was answered and clapped her hands together, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. 

“Oh, I have so many questions for you.” Said Shuri, Eddie chuckling softly.

“Go ahead and shoot, you gave us food, it’s the least we can do.” 

 

“Can you track Peter’s phone?” Asked Steve, hovering beside Tony while Tony was typing furiously on the keyboard. 

“You don’t think that’s the first thing I tried, Capsicle? He left any technology here, which means this was unprompted.” Responded Tony, his tone snappy and impatient. “Plus, I can’t seem to locate Loki’s magical signature, so they’ve gone off the grid.” 

Natasha clicked her tongue. “What do you think happened? Loki manipulated them?” 

Bucky shook his head. “No, look at how they act around each other. Peter may be trusting, but he’s also an excellent judge of character. Shuri is a no bullshit kind of gal, so she’d just kick his ass before he could try anything. There must be something we’re missing here.” 

Tony huffed out a frustrated sigh. “Well, get onto it with the theories, I need my kid back before May Parker beats me to death.” 

 

They had taken to sitting in the large storeroom in a small circle, Shuri firing off questions left and right for a solid hour and a half before she finally stopped, eyes gleaming with curiosity and wonder. Peter and Loki also listened with interest, Eddie answering her scientific questions to the best of his ability and giving a good social history of his and his alien spouse’s relationship. It was actually pretty interesting, and Peter was enjoying this. 

“Brother, what a surprise!” 

The five of them turned around and saw Thor standing in his glory, his very body practically radiating with light and happiness, completely opposite to the scowl that Loki was directing towards his brother. Beside Thor was Bruce Banner, grasping Thor’s hand tightly and offering the bunch a nervous smile, waving awkwardly. 

“Yes, I could say the same about you, you big oaf.” Replied Loki, no malice in his voice but more of a teasing and annoyed tone.

“Hey Mr. Thor, Dr. Banner!” Said Peter, waving enthusiastically at the couple and smiling brightly, Thor replying with a large grin and a hearty chuckle. 

“Ah, Man of Spiders! How nice to see you again! Tell me, what is it that you and my brother have gotten up to in here?” Said Thor, Peter licking his lips nervously, wondering if he should tell the truth or lie to the god of thunder himself, his favourite Avengers. Loki decided to speak before he did. 

“We rescued a man from wrongful custody because your friends jumped to conclusions. Remember the Klyntar, brother? Say hello to the odd couple of Eddie Brock and his spouse.” Said Loki, Shuri smacking her hand against her forehead and Eddie giving an awkward wave and a nervous smile, and Thor simply smiled wider. 

“Oh, how interesting! That is quite fascinating!” Said Thor, his voice booming and good natured in his wonder. “I am Thor, Kind of Asgard, or what’s left of it! This is Doctor Bruce Banner, my companion! How do you do?” 

Eddie cleared his throat. “Uh, hi, I’m Eddie, or uh, we are Venom. Depends on who you ask.” 

Thor continued to smile widely. “How nice to meet you! Tell me, aren’t the Klyntar asexual and aromantic completely? This is quite an odd and rare case.” 

“Uh, usually yeah. But shit happened, and uh, I’m stuck with this loser because he likes me and the Earth, mostly me though.” Replied Eddie, Thor letting out another hearty chuckle. 

“Well that is wonderful! Earth is quite a lovely place, I do have to agree! Now, enjoy yourselves, and no homicides!” Said Thor, turning on his heel and bouncing out of the room like an excited puppy as he chatted idly with his boyfriend. 

Loki offered an apologetic look to Eddie. “Forgive me for him, he is much too eccentric and intrusive.” 

Eddie waved a dismissive hand. “Nah, it’s alright. He’s more like an overgrown, curious golden retriever.” 

Shuri nodded enthusiastically. “I know, right? He is quite precious, I would die for him. But these two come first, so I think I will have to die for you all first.” 

Peter wrapped his arms around Shuri and pressed a sloppy, wet kiss to Shuri’s cheek, the girl shrieking in protest. “Aw shucks, you’re too sweet!” 

“Help, I have been infected with white boy cooties! I will die shortly, please upload my compilation of T’Challa’s embarrassing moments!” Cried Shuri, falling to the ground and choking out a raspy noise from her throat, Loki and Peter not reacting. 

“Oh no, she is dead.” Said Loki, voice flat and uninterested as he looked at Shuri’s dramatic death. 

“This is so sad, Peter play Despacito.” Said Eddie, Peter bubbling and laughing manically, clapping his hands in amusement.

“Finally! A man of culture!” Cried Peter, Shuri laughing from her place on the ground, Loki rolling his eyes and Eddie giving a soft chuckle, something typical losers do.

Eddie stopped laughing momentarily, looking thoughtful and concentrated, eyes widening in surprise before nodding. Peter looked at him curiously as Shuri continued to laugh and Loki continued to make quips at her lack of a good dramatic flare, and Peter’s eyes met Eddie’s and they shared a smile.

“So, uh, I just got some news.” Said Eddie, Shuri’s laugh ceasing and sitting up, Loki raising his eyebrow in curiosity. “Venom wants to meet you guys, you up for that?” 

Shuri clapped her hands and grinned. “Oh, of course! How could I say no?” 

Loki shrugged. “Indifferent on my part, but if you two want that.” 

Peter nodded. “Fuck yeah, I want to meet an alien that doesn’t want to kill me.” 

Eddie smiled back at their responses, mumbling something under his breath before something began to materialize from behind his back, and the three teenagers were met with the head of a black, slimy looking creature with opal eyes and large teeth. 

“Meet the bane of my existence.” 

 

“We got a hit! I took the liberty of creating an algorithm where it can identify whenever that alien thing shows up in the open, and it shows a hit at New Asgard!” Announced Tony, everyone gathering over hurriedly and congratulating Tony on how smart that was, which only fed his ego more. 

“We should head out now and get the kids away from Brock immediately, that alien could have told them all sorts of lies.” Said Natasha, everyone nodding in agreement and filing out of the room, rushing to get their equipment and costumes. 

Tony exhaled and stood up, stretching all his sore muscles. “Alright, let’s go save the kids from the big bad wolf. All for one and one for all, or some shit.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are shared, sides change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT NOW WE BE GETTING SOMEWHERE, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FOLKS!

There were five of them in total, Natasha, Tony, Bucky, Steve and Sam, who were had landed on the front doorsteps of New Asgard, once known as Stark Tower. The guards paid them no mind, they were all used to the visits of the Avengers, mostly Tony seeing how they were fairing financially, and let them walk into the building. 

Thor was in a deep conversation with Bruce before he noticed them, a wide grin spreading across his face and spreading his arms in greeting. “Ah, friends! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit here? Are there any issues that you need assistance with?” 

Tony shook his head. “No, it’s alright Point Break. We actually are looking for your brother and his friends, they have something that needs to be brought back to containment.” 

Thor’s arms fell to his side and he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Pray tell, what do you speak of? My brother has not done anything wrong, he has gained yet two more friends! I am proud he has adjusted well to Earth and made such unique friends.” 

Natasha stepped forward, her presence seemed to be making Bruce fidget in the background and look away. “There’s an alien that’s a danger to Earth and it’s latched onto a human man, convinced him that they’re good together when there’s an invasion plan for its species.” 

Thor’s smile had completely vanished at this point. “I believe you are mistaken in many things here, my friends. The couple you are looking for is no such threat, I do not see why they would be any danger.” 

“Look, Point Break, this is a delicate situation and it’s something that’s hard to understand.” Said Tony, offering a semi reassuring smile to the frowning god. “So, let’s just settle this like men and we can get the alien and go.” 

“Stark, I believe it is you who has made the mistake.” Retorted Thor, his tone void of any of his cheery nature and setting the five Avengers on edge. “I am well versed in knowledge pertaining to life off Midgard, including the Klyntar. They do not have the ability to falsify any information with their hosts, and while most of the species is invasive and parasitic, there are exceptions who have been exiled and shunned by their species. This is one such case, and I support it myself, despite having fought the Klyntar in wars and such. They have done nothing wrong, but I believe you have, Man of Iron. I will not let you take an innocent man just because you believe a relationship to be false.” 

There was tension thick in the room, Thor staring down at Tony with his multi coloured eyes and holding his ground, refusing to budge. Bruce shuffled awkwardly behind Thor, the situation stressful and an environment he did not want to be in, and this was noticed by his boyfriend, which caused the intimidation game to be cut off suddenly. 

Thor wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist and pressed a kiss to his hair, immediately feeling him relax and a warm, bubbly feeling filling his chest, allowing a small smirk to play on his lips. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and forced out a frustrated sigh and opened his mouth before he was interrupted by an unlikely guest. 

“Uh, I was going to ask if our pizza was here, but I guess now is a bad time.” 

Everyone’s eyes fell on Peter’s small figure, standing there awkwardly and shuffling nervously. Tony let out a breath of relief and moved over to hug the kid, arms completely enveloping the kid and earning a small chuckle from Peter, then they separated. 

“What, uh, are you guys doing here?” Asked Peter, bouncing on the balls of his heels with his hands behind his back. 

Tony frowned. “You’re serious? We’ve been looking for you, kid! You were kidnapped by a trickster god and a parasitic alien!” 

Peter’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Uh, no? I wanted to hang out with my friends and wanted food? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Steve stepped forward from the group, which caused Thor to unconsciously tighten his grip around Bruce, which was a disappointing sign of mistrust through the friendship, but Thor did not appreciate where his friends stood on the matter. They chose to believe themselves over the words and facts of others. 

“Son, we’re just here for Brock. Where is he?” Asked Steve, Peter frowning at him. He’s lucky that all those PSAs had been played in his school, otherwise he wouldn’t have been immune to Captain America and His Disappointment. 

“He’s on Earth.” Replied Peter, crossing his arms and glaring at the Avengers, a strange surge of confidence soaring through his chest. “You guys are imprisoning an innocent man and his spouse, you gave them no rights and haven’t been feeding them right, and you kept them isolated. I’m sorry Mr. Stark and company, but you guys are wrong and I’m not telling you where he is.” 

Tony sighed. “Kid, this is a situation that you don’t understand, please just tell us where he is.” 

“That’s exactly why I’m not telling you guys!” Cried Peter, his voice raising an octave and waving his arms around. “You treat me like my opinion doesn’t matter! I’ve been through as much shit as you guys, but since you all are Avengers and are praised by the world, your egos decide your fucking opinions! You treat me like I’m twelve, but I’m seventeen and can make my own opinions! Maybe if you actually listened to people and took your heads out of your asses, you’d finally see that you’re wrong and this situation would be resolved!” 

Peter huffed out a frustrated sigh and stalked away before anyone could reply to him, Tony’s face looking crestfallen and Bucky and Steve giving each other a look of unease. Natasha even seemed on edge, and she rarely showed her emotions.

“The Spider child is justified in his malcontent.” Said Thor, breaking the awkward silence that hung over everyone. “I suggest you leave before you act on something you may regret later, then you may talk to the Spider child.” 

Nothing was said as the five Avengers trickled out of the building. 

 

Peter sat down in a huff and laid down on the couch where the four others were sat, Shuri chatting happily with Venom and asking him about his biology, which was a typical Shuri thing. Loki cast a glance towards Peter, as did Eddie, and crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What happened?” Asked Loki, Peter grabbing a pillow from behind him and screaming into it, Shuri and Venom turning their attention towards him.

“Who do we have to eat? Who hurt the boy?” Demanded Venom, Shuri nodding in agreement and giving Peter a pointed look as he put down the pillow. 

“I just yelled at the Avengers and called them dumbasses, also I told them how I hate how they only see me as a kid with no experience. I kind of just, said a lot of shit that’s been stewing beneath the surface for awhile.” Said Peter, looking up at the ceiling in teenage despair. 

“We must eat the Avengers, then.” Said Venom, Eddie shooting him a glare and mumbling something about how they talked about this, but both Shuri and Loki seemed on board with Venom’s plan. They didn’t like the way Peter was treated, but they were proud of him for standing up for himself, finally voicing how he feels. 

“Well, hey, you probably finally got them to listen, so things could change.” Supplied Eddie, Peter shrugging and sighing, head lolling to the side and looking at his friends. 

“I don’t know, I sort of regret saying things so harshly, but I’m also happy that I got it off my chest.” Said Peter, licking his lips nervously. “I guess all we have is hope at this point.” 

“It is the only thing that keeps most alive, Peter.” Said Loki, his lips curling into a soft, reassuring smile. “We only hope for the best but must wait for what is to come in the future. That is what keeps us moving onward, the desire to know what comes next.” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I guess.” 

They all went back to idle chatter to keep their minds of the situation, and the pizza arrived two minutes after they had all settled down, Thor walking in triumphantly with at least fifteen boxes of the dish and everyone quickly devouring it, mostly Peter, Venom/Eddie and Thor took to it, but Shuri, Loki and Bruce enjoyed it as well. It was pleasant, for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The somewhat calm after the storm, or the beginning of another storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS TO BE UPLOADED! CHRISTMAS IS AROUND THE CORNER SO I WON'T BE REALLY UPDATING FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR SO! BUT ANYWHO, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

Choices are what controls the stream of time in the universe, it’s what leads to events happening and friends being made, but those choices aren’t always the right ones. Sometimes decisions were made but they were regretted later, constantly eating away in the back of someone’s mind and reminding them it was their fault this happened. This is what plagued Tony. Guilt. 

He had been sat down on the couch, staring at the half drunken cup of coffee on the glass table with no interest, letting his thoughts eat away his sanity. Tony was upset, there was no doubt about that, upset that he had made Peter feel unheard and like a useless child that a parent dragged along to work because they couldn’t afford a babysitter, and Tony never wanted that for Peter. Those words Peter had thrown at him dug down into his chest, creating a hollow cavity of despair as he sat there. 

“I know that look, something happened and now you’re blaming yourself.” 

Tony hummed thoughtfully, turning his head towards his fiancée, Pepper, and shrugging. “Caught red handed, I guess.” 

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony’s shoulders, pulling him closer and running her fingers through his hair. “Whatever you did, you can fix.” 

Tony sighed heavily. “Don’t know if I can do that, Pep. I got the kid mad at me, and now I feel like shit, like my dad.” 

Pepper frowned, and her eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Nope, we’re not having any of that. Tell me what happened, I want to help you and prove that you’re being too hard on yourself.” 

 

“Now I feel like a huge asshole.” 

Natasha didn’t even avert her gaze from wiping down her blade. “That’s because you are one, but you make up for it in your looks.” 

Steve shot a glare at Natasha, and Bucky’s face spread into a wide grin. “I got to agree with the Nat here, huge asshole, but nice body.” 

 

Steve groaned loudly. “I hate you.” 

Bucky didn’t even hesitate in his reply. “I hate me too.” 

Steve shot up immediately from where he was sitting and leveled a glare at Bucky. “We’re talking about this later after this whole thing is dealt with, but for now it looks like we got one big massive apology to deliver to Brock and his alien… whatever.” 

Natasha shrugged her shoulders. “We can eliminate fuckbuddies and friends with benefits, Peter said they were spouses, so I guess Brock decided to marry an alien.” 

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that even legal?” 

Natasha shrugged again. “Don’t think there’s a law against it, so nothing stopped them from doing so.” 

Bucky’s lips deepened into a frown. “How would sex between them even work?” 

Steve’s face went slightly red. “Bucky! Stop getting involved in other people’s sex lives when yours is already a mess.” 

Bucky gave Steve a flat look. “That’s your fault.” 

Steve’s blush continued to crawl up his neck and to his cheeks, and Bucky’s lips twitched upwards in amusement. Their bickering was interrupted by Tony walking into the room, hand in hand with Pepper, and flashing his playful smirk. 

“So, who wants to put a gift basket together for an alien?” 

 

Scott had run up the stairs and past the guards to New Asgard, weaving through the crowds of people and poking his head into various rooms, apologizing for disturbing whoever occupied them until he could find the right one. Panting heavily and hands resting on his knees, the five people in the room gave him a confused look and Peter stood up to help him. 

Scott glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Eddie, who looked utterly confused as Scott let out a groan and put his face into his palms. 

“Oh god, Anne is going to kill you my man.” Said Scott, giving up entirely and collapsing on the floor in exhaustion, Peter rushing over to check that he hadn’t fainted and Eddie’s face going pale as a ghost’s, and Shuri and Loki just remained confused. 

“Who is Anne?” Asked Shuri, Eddie swallowing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“My ex fiancée who’s going to kill me.” Offered Eddie, Loki standing up and making a knife appear in his hand. 

“Not unless I get her first.” Said Loki, everyone shouting in protest and telling Loki not to start up his shit storm of stabbing again, that they didn’t want to get Thor and Loki arrested for almost nuking Times Square again.

“No, it isn’t like that! She, uh, helped me a lot with the whole alien thing and we’re on good terms, but that guys over there is an old friend of hers and if he’s here, that means she’s not far behind and I’m going to die again.” Said Eddie, exhaling after the long explanation he supplied to his friends. 

Scott gave a thumbs up from where he was sitting on the floor. “Spot on, my dude. You have like, five minutes to prepare yourself, and you’re lucky her boyfriend is with her or she’ll full out nuke the whole block.”

Eddie shook his head. “No man will stop Annie, that’s a fact.” 

Venom chose this time to materialize beside Eddie. “If Dan does not help, we will eat him.” 

Eddie frowned at Venom and glared. “We’ve talked about this, no eating Dan.” 

Venom growled. “Dan’s a tool.” 

Shuri choked out a laugh and fell down on the couch in splutters of laughter that echoed throughout the room while Peter helped Scott up and offered him a glass of water or Red Bull, which was probably what Peter’s veins were made up of at this point with how much he relied on the stuff. Scott took the water and ruffled Peter’s hair, the young teenager shrieking in protest before kicking Scott in the shins, which didn’t hurt and didn’t stop Scott at all. 

Then the loud shouts of protest from the halls echoed down into their room, the clicking of heels and the sounds of what seemed to be the start of an altercation. The doors were slammed open and it revealed a strawberry blonde woman with a furious look on her face, along with a taller brown haired man standing behind her and seemingly keeping his distance.

“Edward Charles Allan Brock! You are in deep shit right now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah hi i've been having bad writer's block and i want to make longer chapters, so if y'all have any ideas you could toss my way, that would be great!!
> 
> i tried solving it by watching Venom for the fifth time, but it didn't work sadly, it just made my lesbian ass sad and lonely because where the fuck is my symbiote to shove her tongue down my throat in the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies are offered and considered, more friendships are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL!! HERE'S A SURPRISE CHAPTER FOR YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!!!

Anne stormed into the room with all the fury of the universe and its deities radiating from her very being, marching right up to Eddie and connecting her fist with his jaw, Eddie stumbling back in pain and a low growling noise emitting from his stomach. 

“You made me search all over New York for you and your alien companion! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack and here you are, hanging out with a bunch of super powered teenagers and doing party tricks?” Screamed Anne, Venom materializing from behind Eddie’s shoulder and growling at Anne, unhappy that she had hurt his Eddie and the only thing keeping him from eating her was Eddie himself. 

“I, uh, I’m sorry?” Tried Eddie, shrugging his shoulders and making Anne fume even more as Dan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, offering a nervous smile to the shell shocked group. “We really are, Annie. Oh, hi Dan.” 

Dan gave an awkward wave to Eddie. “Hey, Eddie.” 

Anne exhaled deeply and looked right up at Eddie, fists clenched. “You better spill and give me a good fucking excuse before I bite your head off, mister!” 

Venom curled a protective tendril around Eddie and glowered at Anne. “Don’t touch what belongs to us.” 

Peter held up his hands. “Can someone please explain what the hap is fuckening? I don’t want to deal with any bodies today!” 

Eddie rubbed his hand over his jaw, the dull throbbing already ceasing thanks to Venom. “Yeah, yeah okay. Let’s, uh, have a civil conversation.” 

 

Tony’s hands were gripped tightly around the steering wheel of his car, the rest of the Avengers squirreled away in the back seat and bickering like siblings on a reluctant road trip with the family, which frankly wasn’t helping his headache. He glanced up in the mirror to see Sam and Natasha drawing on Bucky’s arm, Steve taking pictures and snickering, which was quite a site for the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes if any civilians saw them.

Tony pressed his foot down on the break and parked the car, unbuckling his seat belt and everyone taking that as their chance to exit the stuffy vehicle, breathing a sigh of relief as they inhaled the slightly polluted air of New York City.   
“Alright, let’s give out an apology Avengers style.” Muttered Tony, following the rest of the team as they climbed the stairs to New Asgard. The guards nodded to them and let them pass, Tony fidgeting with his sleeves as they entered into the building, nervous energy already building up in him. 

They all walked down the hallway, footsteps echoing in the surprisingly vacant hallways of New Asgard as they approached the room they had been kicked out of only hours ago. Steve wandered up to the door and gave a couple firm knocks on the door, a muffled shout and then the door opened the reveal Peter’s beaming face. 

The smile melted from his lips when he saw them. “Are you guys here to pick another fight?” 

They all shook their heads. “No kid, we’re here to apologize.” 

Peter suddenly perked up, his entire demeanor changing as the smile returned to his face and gestured for them to come in and that he would inform the group of their change of heart. There were more people sitting on the couches this time, Steve could see Scott Lang and two other adults in the room, deep in a conversation with Eddie. They all snapped their heads towards them and this petite, strawberry blonde woman stood up and marched over to the group. 

Tony stepped forward and flashed a grin, hand extended to shake the woman’s hand, but he didn’t get a chance as her fist connected with his jaw and sent him stumbling back, Peter hissing in sympathy and asking Tony if he was alright. Natasha was already marching forward to confront this woman, no one wanting to hold Natasha off when she was on the war path. 

The woman rubbed her knuckles and glared. “You got some nerve, Stark.” 

Steve put himself between Natasha and this woman. “Alright, let’s all just calm down for a moment. We came here to apologize, not start a fight.” 

The woman’s lips curled into a humourless smirk. “Took you idiots long enough to get it through your thick skulls, guess being a superhero makes you much too entitled.” 

Eddie stood up. “Annie, come on. They’re just doing their job.” 

Annie shot a look towards Eddie and huffed. “Yeah, well I’m still not happy with you either so I think you should just back down there.” 

Eddie raised his hands in mock surrender and sat back down, Steve noticed that he was talking to a small, shiny black thing perched on his shoulder, a soft smile spreading across his face and giving a low chuckle. Tony came forward and kept his distance from Anne, Natasha finally backed down and everyone was in a somewhat neutral state. 

“We came here to offer an apology to Brock. It’s his choice whether its accepted or not, but we just wanted to offer it since we were in the wrong.” Said Steve, extending his hand to Anne and letting her grip it, giving it a firm shake before letting her hand fall to her side. “Steve Rogers, ma’am.” 

“Anne Weying.” Said Anne, firmly nodding her head to them before turning around and looking at Eddie and the rest of the group. “Eddie, come over here, apparently they want to talk to you.” 

Eddie stood up from his seat, head tilted towards his shoulder and seemingly having a hushed argument with the alien inside him, offering a nervous smile to the Avengers. “So, uh, no arsenal this time. I suppose I’m not going to be detained again.” 

Steve winced slightly, shaking his head. “No, Mr. Brock. We wanted to come here to apologize for our wrongful actions and accusations. We all jumped to conclusions, and we caused harm when we only wished to help. So for that, we’re sorry.” 

Eddie nodded. “Cute apology, let us sit on that before we start the secret handshakes, alright? Not everything is forgive and forget in our books.” 

Steve nodded stiffly. “We get it, talk to us when you’re ready.” 

Steve handed him a card, Eddie took it and turned on his heel and walked back to his place on the couch, Shuri yelling at him for something, and Anne leveled a glare at the Avengers. They shifted uncomfortably, this must be their cue to leave.

 

The Avengers had left, thank god, otherwise Venom would’ve probably gone bananas and eaten at least one of them. Eddie sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, standing up and stretching. 

“I’ll, uh, be right back.” Said Eddie, exhaling another long breath as his heartbeat accelerated and his limbs became shaky. He just needed to get out of the room and somewhere quiet, it was too loud in here and the past few days have been extremely stressful, and unfortunately it decided to hit him all at once at this exact moment. 

The door hissed as it opened and Eddie turned into another room just a few steps away, which was luckily empty, and his collapsed against the wall and slid down, his breath quickening and he ran his hands over his face. 

**Eddie, what is wrong? Shaking and pulse has quickened.**

“Yeah, uh, just give me a second.” Said Eddie, his voice coming out shaky and somewhat broken, which only raised more questions for Venom and that meant even more worrying from his Other. A tendril wrapped around his stomach, then intertwined with Eddie’s fingers and then around the back of his neck. 

**Okay, we are here and will not leave you. Talk about it?**

Eddie felt his eyes well up, which wasn’t helpful in this situation. But Venom had him and let a black tendril curl under his eyes and wipe the excess water away, then the tendril curled around Eddie’s check and rubbed up and down his skin. His Other was trying to sooth him. 

“Yeah, brain’s been hyped on survival and adrenaline that its just now realizing what’s happening.” Said Eddie, exhaling shakily, letting his thumb brush over his Other as they held his hands in comfort. A low, reassuring rumble rippled through his body, causing Eddie to huff out a chuckle, mostly in relief. 

“No idea what I’d do without you, love.” Muttered Eddie, bringing Venom’s hand in his up to his lips and kissing his softly, a soft coo coming from his Other. It was so calming to have Venom here, and certainly made him forget about all the emotional stress that hit him so suddenly. 

**Always and forever, Eddie. Love us.**

“Love us too, darling.” 

 

Peter was wrapped up in Scott’s story at the moment, but his concentration was interrupted suddenly by the loud yodeling coming from his pocket. His face flushing, he fished his phone from his pocket and nearly shrieked in horror when he saw who it was. He quickly pressed the answer button and gulped. 

“Hi Aunt May.” Said Peter, chuckling nervously as he took a sharp breath, squinting his eyes shut to prepare for the onslaught of cursing and yelling. 

“Oh thank god. Peter!” Said May, a heavy sigh heard on the other end of the phone. “You had me worried sick! Going off to San Francisco and not calling me? You are in such big trouble young man! But are you okay? I saw what you were fighting, and you looked like you got hurt. Where are you now, I need to give you a hug and a grounding.” 

Peter laughed softly. “I’m alright Aunt May, and uh, I’m friends with that thing you saw fighting. He’s a pretty cool guy! Uh, I’m at the old Stark Tower, the Asgardians are staying here right now. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you what was happening, it was irresponsible on my part and I shouldn’t have made you worry like that, I’m really, really sorry.” 

May sighed. “Alright sweetheart, you’re forgiven. But you’re still getting a punishment, okay?” 

Peter nodded, despite May not being able to see him. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon Aunt May. I love you.” 

“Love you too, Pete.” Said May, the call ending and Peter breathing a huge sigh of relief and putting his phone back into his pocket and offering a nervous smile to the people in the room. “My, uh, aunt. She got pretty worried.” 

Anne nodded. “I bet, I wouldn’t let my kid go out in red spandex and fight crime.” 

Peter chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, she’s not too happy about it either, but she makes sure I have optimal protection and I have a cerfew I have to stick to. I love her lots and don’t want her to lose another member of the family.” 

Anne nodded in understanding, Shuri reaching up and patting Peter on the back, right before her fingers curled around his shoulders and she threw him onto the couch and screeched in victory, Anne and Dan jumping in surprise at the volume.

“This is Sparta, Spider-Parker!” Screamed Shuri, ruffling Peter’s hair as he yelped in protest, Loki simply watching from afar and sipping his can of Red Bull, a drink truly fit for gods and teenagers alike. Peter went completely limp in Shuri’s arms and pushed all of his weight onto her, Shuri grunting as she tried to lift him up off her lap. 

“Jesus, what are you eating?” Asked Shuri, Peter grinning widely. 

“Solid steel, baby.” Replied Peter, Shuri rolling her eyes and pressing her index finger to Peter’s nose and Peter scrunching his nose up, attempting to stick his tongue up and lick Shuri’s hand. Anne and Dan had gone back to conversation with Scott, even Loki joined in as Shuri and Peter wrestled on the couch and screamed. 

The door was pushed open and Eddie had walked back in, Peter briefly looking up at him before being taken down by Shuri, his screams muffled by the couch she had him pinned to. Shuri smiled widely and waved enthusiastically, Eddie rolling his eyes fondly at the two and sitting back down next to Scott and smiling at Shuri who was poking at Peter, who refused to move and was screaming into the couch cushions. 

“So when will we be heading back to San Fran?” Asked Anne, looking at Eddie, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Couple days? I don’t know.” Replied Eddie, fiddling with the drawstrings on his hoodie. “Depends on if I’m allowed through airport security or if the Avengers will let me leave the city. But we’re ready to go, just need some time to get everything together.” 

Peter looked up from his face planted into the couch. “Aw, you’re leaving so soon?” 

Eddie rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah, sorry kid. I got work, an apartment and all that good adult shit.” 

Peter scrunched his nose up in disgust. “Ew, have fun with responsibilities and shit. Why do that when you can eat and watch Netflix.” 

Eddie snorted. “You sound just like Venom.”

They laughed and talked for what seemed like hours, enjoying each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm starting to write down what i want in a relationship which is just a symbiote that can fix my social anxiety and kiss me why the fuck hasn't this happened yet who do i have to call.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of fluff and exciting news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! Here y'all go, have fun with this! There's only two more chapters left for this fic, I've decided, and I don't know if I'll do a sequel or anything. I will, however, be writing more Marvel stuff in general on my account, so if you want to subscribe, feel free to!

Venom had been surprisingly active for the past few hours, stirring around in Eddie’s chest and offering loads of affection towards Eddie, which was nice and all, but Eddie suspected something was up. Usually Venom was low key about giving out affection, but this was like a bucket of ice water being dumped onto him and Eddie was curious. 

“Alright V, jig’s up.” Said Eddie, Venom suddenly halting his curling tendrils around Eddie’s arms and chest, the symbiote’s version of being a deer caught in the headlights. “What’s up?” 

Venom didn’t respond for a moment. **We did not know how to tell you this without freaking you out, but we are expecting a child.**  
Eddie shot up immediately from his relaxed state on the couch, mind and body alert and full of confusion. Eddie could feel Venom stir, anxiety rippling through the symbiote at Eddie’s reaction. Eddie exhaled slowly, calming his quickening pulse before opening his mouth again. 

“What do you mean by that? Like, you’re pregnant?” Asked Eddie, the mental equivalent of a nod sent through Eddie’s mind. 

**Yes and no. Klyntar reproduce asexually, unlike mammals on Earth, and we must create new offspring every so often as means of bodily routine, if you wish. The process is not complicated, but we will need to adjust for this child.**

Eddie nodded, a shaky breath the only attempt at calming his nerves in this odd scenario. Eddie never thought of being a parent, every time he did it always made him worry and fear that he’d just be like his father, neglecting the child and generally a disappointing parental figure in the kid’s life. Eddie had convinced himself sometimes, even now, that he would be like his father and the kid would end up with all sorts of issues like he did, and Eddie did not want that. 

**No! Eddie is perfect! Would not seek any other host or parent, Eddie will be perfect!**

Eddie chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in relief at the reassurance that rippled through his body, mostly due to Venom being a romantic sap and wanting to quell his boyfriend’s anxiety.

“I’m glad you think so, love.” 

 

Peter is restless, which is the understatement of the century if he’s being honest with himself. He’s been cooped up in the apartment all week, patrols weren’t an option to filter out his energy anymore since Aunt May had grounded him. It was his fault, and he had to face the consequences, but being awake at two in the morning because he was so full of energy was not ideal. 

He’s scrolling through his Twitter feed currently, barely paying attention as he’s bouncing his foot unconsciously, trying to filter out all the energy that’s built up in him over the past week. He briefly reads some article about a space craft crashing in Central Park and how it was being covered up by the government, and by government, Peter assumed it was SHIELD. Peter scoffed and continued scrolling, people were willing to put anything out there if it meant getting hits or retweets. 

Peter’s thumb clicks over to the group chat with Shuri, Loki and him, playfully named Chaos Squad by the three of them, which still makes Peter giggle. Then again, everything past midnight is extremely funny to Peter, especially when he’s been in the house all week. 

**The Chaos Squad**

**Sent at 2:57am**

**kill me:** yo is anyone awake

 **wakanda nonsense:** yeah but I’m doing shit, wbu?

 **kill me:** adhd is fucking me over majorly, but I’m still gonna try and sleep

 **kill me:** just wanted to see if y’all are being responsible

 **Your God:** bold of you to assume any of us are responsible. 

**kill me:** fair point

 **kill me:** alright, I’m gonna try and sleep, peace out fuckos

 **wakanda nonsense:** gn peter-man

 **Your God:** sleep well

Peter double clicked his home button and exited out of Twitter, ready to turn his phone off before his sleep deprived mind thought of something genius. Peter had been feeling sort of guilty over the past few days about what he said to Tony, and it had been eating away at his brain little by little every second. 

Peter’s thumb clicked onto the messaging app, then clicked over to Tony’s contact and sent him a quick text before his common sense and anxiety could kick in and tell him not to. 

**Mister Stark**

**Sent at 3:03am**

**Me:** Hey Mr. Stark, I was wondering if you wanted to go to this little diner in Queens tomorrow with me? I miss talking with you and would like to see you. It’s alright if you don’t want to, but the offer’s out there!

 

Tony tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the kid to arrive at the diner any minute. Tony had never heard of this place before, but Peter insisted it was amazing and the cousin of a classmate of Peter’s owned it and he was a really good guy, made some of the best milkshakes. Didn’t matter what Tony thought, he would hold the kid to his word even if everything sucked. 

“Hey Mister Stark!” 

Tony lifted his head up and saw Peter in a sweater and jeans that were cuffed at the bottom, his sneakers beat up and a large grin plastered on his face. He waved enthusiastically and enveloped Tony in a bone crushing hug before he could get a word out. 

“Jesus, kid. You got a serious hug there.” Said Tony, Peter stepping back from Tony and a bashful look spread across his face. “Alright, I’m starving. My treat, by the way, so don’t even think about getting your wallet out.” 

Peter simply pouted and followed Tony into the diner, giving a polite wave to a tall, muscular Korean man with short hair and a large smile at the till. He seemed to be leaning towards a smaller girl with curly and vibrant yellow and orange hair, wearing jean shorts and a cropped blue top with beat up running shoes, she gave a dismissive wave and continued babbling to the guy. 

“Hey Daniel! Jo!” Said Peter, both of them responding before the man, Daniel, moved away from his conversation and walked over to the booth Peter and Tony had slid into, a smile flashed to both of them before pulling out a notepad and a pen. They gave their orders and Daniel rushed into the back to give out their order. 

Tony cleared his throat, bringing Peter’s attention back to the moment. “So, any particular reason you wanted me here, kid?” 

A flush spread across Peter’s cheeks. “I, uh, I missed talking to you, and, uh, I felt kind of bad for blowing up at you and the rest of the Avengers a few days ago. So, I wanted to say sorry for all that.” 

Tony chuckled softly. “Kid, you don’t have to be sorry about that. You knocked some sense into us, sometimes we get lost in our own conclusions and forget to look into other people’s perspectives. I should be apologizing for not listening to you and what you had to say, treating you like a little kid when you’re part of the team to.” 

Peter smiled brightly, eyes glittering with hope as they always did. “It’s really nice to hear that, Mister Stark. Thank you, and maybe we’ll do better by listening to each other instead of ignoring each other?” 

Tony nodded and grinned. “Yeah, sounds like a plan, kid.” 

 

Eddie knocked hesitantly on the door, Thor’s booming voice replying for him to enter and was met with the glittering smile of the thunder god, Bruce at his side and holding his hand firmly. Thor’s smile grew when he saw the visitor was Eddie and motioned for him to sit down. 

“Ah, Son of Brock! It is nice to see you again!” Said Thor, Eddie smiling politely in response, trying to avoid his gaze from Bruce and Thor’s joint hands. “Tell me, what may I assist you with today?” 

Eddie cleared his throat, nervousness bubbling up in his chest as his smile turned into a nervous grin. “I, uh, was wondering if I could have your help on a matter, I’m not really well-informed in. See, I just got, uh, some news about my Other. We’re actually expecting a kid, and since you seemed so well versed, I, uh, wanted to ask for advice.” 

Thor stood up and clapped his hands together, chuckling heartily. “Well, congratulations! This is a big moment in your life, I see! Of course, I will assist, it would be my pleasure! Would you mind if Bruce joins us? I think this would be informative for the both of you.” 

Eddie nodded, eyes wandering over to Bruce’s hand reaching over to Thor’s, a ring visible on his left hand. Eddie tried not to show his surprise, or jump to conclusions, and let his gaze wander over to Thor’s left hand. There was a matching ring on the thunder god’s hand. 

 

“Is Eddie usually this much of a dumbass?” Asked Shuri, Anne letting out a chuckle and simply nodding in response. Shuri put a hand on Anne’s shoulder and nodded gravely. “I am deeply sorry, I understand the pain of having a dumb man in your life.” 

Peter stuck his tongue out at Shuri before they were interrupted by Eddie approaching them, a nervous smile plastered on his face. Shuri squinted her eyes in suspicion and crossed her arms, Peter simply furrowing his brows and elbowing Shuri. 

Eddie stopped in front of the four of them. “Hey guys.” 

Anne spoke first. “What did you do?” 

Eddie glared at her. “Why do you assume I did something?” 

Anne raised her eyebrows at him. “Your whole body language is radiating that you’re about to tell us something big and you’re nervous about it. I used to live with you, Eddie, you wear your heart on your sleeve.” 

Eddie simply huffed as Shuri chuckled. “Alright, well, here goes nothing. I was talking with Thor, and I was wondering if in the future, you guys would be down to babysit an alien child?” 

Shuri shrieked and started jumping up and down, fanning her face as Anne’s eyes widened in shock and Dan was still stuck in a state of confusion. Peter’s mouth was left agape as he stared at Eddie.

“Oh my god! You are having a child? This is amazing! Not only is it a scientific wonder, but I get to throw a baby shower!” Yelled Shuri, Anne chuckling in amusement at Shuri’s enthusiasm on the whole situation. 

“Well, I’m certainly not opposed. As long as I don’t have to feed it live animals, I’m fine.” Responded Anne, Dan nodding and pulling his girlfriend close to him, offering a nod. 

“Congratulations, Eddie.” Said Dan, smiling softly. “So, uh, big question, how will having a kid work for you?” 

Eddie shrugs. “Uh, not too sure on the specifics, but I know it’s asexual, so no freaky shit is happening.”

Dan nodded, and Peter and Shuri were talking about a baby shower, to which Eddie hurriedly dismissed before the kids could get their hops up even further. It was an amusing situation for everyone, and Shuri still insisted about that baby shower whether Eddie was willing to participate, or she’d have to tie him to a chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested, my tumblr is 'celinethotwrong' and my twitter is 'immortal_poppy'. Love y'all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New dangers arise. This may not be the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay, so this is the final chapter for this fic, but there will be a sequel coming in about a month or so!!! I didn't actually expect any sort of attention to my fic, let alone over 6,000 hits!!! God, thank you guys so much for supporting me!! You guys really helped inspire and motivate me!
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing Skyrah.

**CLETUS KASADY ESCAPED!**

**Article by Joanne Hart**   
**Photographs by Paisley Hernandez**

_The carnage killer is on the loose and out for blood in the bustling City of San Francisco. Mass hysteria is just around the corner as alleyways are being painted with threatening messages and blood. The government refuses to release an official document regarding the case , but we’ve had the luck of gaining access to with the help of an inside source. The document has noted that Kasady has some sort of creature or device that makes him enhanced, making it even more difficult for the FBI to get their hands on him._

_The lead investigator, Agent Frank Shoo, declined an interview on the matter, but offered us this statement: “We’re doing everything in our power to recapture Kasady; the public has nothing to worry about.”_

_Kasady, however, is a loose canon and seems to have the slip from law enforcement, and they are no closer to catching him. Whatever has enhanced this unhinged killer, the government does not have control on the situation and the public should fear someone so deadly._

_Time can only tell to what Kasady will do next, and it seems the public can only wait in fear as the FBI gets no closer._

Flicking his thumb upward on the article, Peter sighed as he clicked off his phone and continued to trudge down the bustling hallways and weave through the crowds of his peers. That information had been unsettling to say the least, and that article did no qualms of reassuring Peter in any way, shape or form.

Glancing upwards, he caught sight of one Joanne Hart making her way over to him. Peter didn’t mind her; she was a nice girl and she respected him. Jo never tried to belittle him or bother him, she seemed interested in his internship and actually believed him about it, which was a big surprise to Peter.

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Jo offered a greeting smile. “Hey Peter, you hear about the mess down in San Fran?”

Peter nodded. “I just got finished reading your article. It was really good!”

Jo nodded and smirked smugly. “I know. I only give my best to the public. Anyways, you want some insider information on this whole thing?”

Peter didn’t know why Jo was offering this information so easily; maybe it was because he was connected with the Avengers or something similar. “Uh, sure. Why not?”

Jo leaned in towards Peter, clearly not knowing the definition of personal space. “There was an official report done by an agent, and it had stated that Kasady was in possession of an alien organism that was only referred to as a symbiote. It only gave reference to a case file from a few months ago regarding the Life Foundation, but I didn’t get a chance to read. But it seems that this alien is just as unhinged as Kasady.”

Peter was speechless. Jo pulled away from him and a smile danced across her lips, offering Peter a wink before sashaying away, hair bobbing sideways as she strutted down the hallway. Peter simply gulped nervously, inhaling a shaky breath and running his fingers through his hair.  
Fishing his phone from his pocket once more, he typed in his password and quickly flicked his thumb to his messaging app.

**[To Mister Stark]**

**[Sent at 10:23am]**

**[Me]:** Hey Mister Stark, I think that we got another, more dangerous symbiote problem. 

**[Mister Stark]:** What do you mean kid?

 **[Me]:** Well, there’s this serial killer on the loose, and one of my friends got into some files and it said that this killer has his own equally messed up symbiote. The killer’s name is Cletus Kasady, I think?? Anywho, just thought I’d let you know.

 **[Mister Stark]:** Thanks kid, we’ll look into it.

Nervous energy continued to rack Peter’s body, but knowing that Mister Stark was on the case- and maybe the Avengers as well- eased him a little. Then again, maybe this just had activated Mister Stark’s overprotective mode and Peter might snap again, but that thought was pushed far back.

Clutching the books to his chest, Peter walked into his AP Chemistry class and wandered over to his friends, surprised that Joanne Hart was sitting and speaking in a hushed tone with Michelle and Ned. Peter bounced on his heels, then slid next to Ned and caught the attention of his friends.

“Hey, loser,” said Michelle, saluting with two fingers before returning to whatever Jo was showing Michelle. Ned turned to look at Peter and offered a friendly smile.

“Jo was just telling us that there was more news on that Kasady case,” informed Ned, Jo raising her head at her name being mentioned and turned her eyes to Peter. Jo reached across the table and showed Peter an image on her phone.

The image in question was gritty and disgusting. Peter felt bile crawl up his throat as the bloody mess was shown to him. There was an exposed brick wall, and at the foot of it lay what Peter assumed was a corpse but resembled more of a pile of bloody meat than a human. There was writing above the corpse, written in what Peter assumed was the victim’s blood.

**‘WE WANT EDDIE BROCK DEAD!’**

Jo pulled her phone back and smiled widely, Peter slightly put off by her enthusiasm. “This is great! It proves that Kasady has a goal in mind, and that he’s not working alone! Even better? This was taken by my intern, and they took it just on the border of Brooklyn! So this establishes that Eddie Brock is here and that Kasady is looking for one specific person!”

Peter nodded, hands shaking nervously. This meant that Eddie and Venom were in danger, and they might be on the brink of another alien invasion if Jo’s information about Kasady having his own symbiote was correct. Shifting in his seat, Peter focused on his own thoughts rather than Jo’s disturbing enthusiasm in this event. 

Peter’s yodelling ringtone played suddenly, causing him to jump in surprise as he scrambled quickly to answer the call, not bothering to see who was calling him as he was more concerned about the snickers that were shared by different groups of friends.

“Hey, uh, it’s Eddie. Is now a bad time to ask for help from your Avenger friends?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on my social medias:   
> Tumblr: celinethotwrong  
> Twitter: immortal_poppy
> 
> I love you guys!!!


End file.
